


Don’t come here to say goodbye

by stressful_pizza



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressful_pizza/pseuds/stressful_pizza
Summary: Ooppsss I have a thing for Brynjolf now :/Lots of sexy smut and a good hard f***Plz comment who you would like to see next!!! :)





	Don’t come here to say goodbye

“Tired of your wife? Need an escape from the kids? Join the Thieves Guild social club in Riften! Now accepting new members” read the poster. It wouldn’t be the worst thing Brynjolf had ever done and he had nothing to lose. He did love his wife dearly, they’d been married for so long and they’d been through thick and thin together but she made it no secret that she truly hated his role in the Thieves Guild. Scum they were called, the lowest of the low, hated by everyone living in Riften and those outwith Riften. That was why Brynjolf had to move his wife and family to Windhelm, somewhere they could live peacefully and they’d never be noticed. Though his wife was never short of complaints about the cold weather in Windhelm or how the prices of meat had gone up in the local market square. Admittedly he had neglected his wife and visiting responsibilities lately and he felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. 

He stood outside the door of the social club, hesitant and each time he built himself up to go in, he backed out again. He hadn’t been expecting to see anyone he recognised within the club. It was fairly quiet and only a select few customers were scattered across the room at their separate tables, each of them in their own worlds having their own conversations. So he made his way to the bar, sitting himself down on the stool to the farthest left. 

“Brynjolf?” spoke a familiar voice  
He craned his neck and slowly turned around in his seat where he faced the Dragonborn  
She smiled.  
“It’s a lovely day for it” she enthused  
“Aye, lass. Won’t you join me for a drink?” he asked  
“Of course!” she laughed. “It would be entirely rude not to join my boss for a drink!”

The two of them sat there for hours, laughing, talking about the Thieves Guild and sharing adventures. She understood him, he thought. She’d come to him one day looking for work after Delvin Mallory had sent her in his direction. He’d been sceptical of her abilities at first but she proved herself before long and won the hearts of all in the Guild including himself. She was a Nord like him. Bright blue eyes, pale skin as white as snow and soft blonde hair that rested on her shoulders. He hadn’t seen her often without wearing her shroud but she was beautiful. 

“You’re my boss now” he chuckled  
She looked up from her drink and smiled sweetly  
“How’s your wife? And your family?”  
“I believe she’s alright” he said “I haven’t been home in quite a while now” he confessed  
“I understand” she said “It’s difficult to make time for family in a job like this”  
He nodded and finished his drink. He stood up from his stool and realised he felt slightly tipsy, almost toppling himself over. 

“Brynjolf!” she laughed “You can come with me to my home. Honeyside. I believe I have a bottle of Black-Briar reserve there that needs to be finished”  
He grinned and politely agreed as he followed her out the door and across the bridge into Riften, past the Bee & Barb Inn and finally to Honeyside. 

They made their way inside. The fire crackled in the entry way and a spit roast cooked well. 

Within a few minutes, she appeared at the doorway holding the bottle of Black-Briar reserve.  
“Here” she said “Sit down and make yourself comfortable”.  
They sat at the table in front of the fireplace and each drank from their own cup.  
“It’s nice to have company, lass. I appreciate it” he continued. “This work of ours can be lonely”  
She looked up at him and their eyes met for a moment. He was sure she was blushing but he tried his best not to make a big deal of it. Her heart thumped inside her chest in fact she felt as if it might leap out of her mouth and run away at any moment. Was he flirting with her? She thought. She slid her hand slowly across the table and placed it onto his. It felt good, it was a simple amount of intimacy and it was what they both needed. He didn’t flinch or attempt to move his hands away from her instead he seemed to move closer to her and in that moment it felt like the whole world had slowed down just for them.

He leaned in, softly kissing her cheek at first and she closed her eyes. Then he kissed her on the lips gently but so that she felt that rough bristles of his beard as they kissed. They kissed open mouthed and passionately now as his hand moved to the side of her face and moved her hair behind her ear. She pulled back for a moment to look at him. Then they both stood up and in a moment they were a hot mess of kissing and moaning as fingers fumbled and hands wandered to undo belts and armour pieces.

She removed his belt and the top half of his Guild armour, exposing his upper body. His skin was pale like hers but his body toned and firm. He had scars dotted in various places around his chest and abdomen and she rubbed her fingers over them. He had both of his arms around her waist, holding him in against her tightly as they kissed. She could feel his hard on through his trousers and this turned her on. She imagined she would be dripping wet by the time they had both got naked and made their way to her bed and she didn’t know if she could wait that long. 

He carefully removed her shrouded armour and her blade, Chillrend, placing them both to the side. She stood before him basking in the light of the open flames against her pale body highlighting her beautiful curves and shape. Her breasts were sculpted perfectly, her hips wide and her waist strong and toned. It was as if she had been made by the Gods themselves for him. 

“You have no idea” he said between kisses  
“How long…I have wanted you”  
She stopped for a moment to look at him and bit her lip whilst she listened  
“Since the minute Delvin sent you in my direction” he continued  
He ran his hands through her soft blonde hair and twisted it around his fingers  
She let out a quiet moan from her lips and she knew.

They took a few steps towards her bed where he pushed her down onto her back and onto the bed. She laid there before him, naked and legs spread wide for him.  
“I want you too” she whimpered “I want you to fuck me so badly”  
He didn’t need much more encouragement than that as he climbed on top of the bed and on top of her. 

She ran her hands over the softness of the skin on his back, occasionally digging her nails into him and eliciting a small moan from him each time she did so. She placed her hand between her legs and helped him to slide inside her. He was so thick and hard but she closed her eyes as he eased himself inside. 

She looked down at him between her legs to see how he looked. He was big. He entered her slowly so as not to hurt her but she could feel herself stretching to accommodate his girth.  
“Fuck” she moaned  
She felt as if his cock wood rip her in two at any moment but she wanted him more than she’d wanted anything else. 

She was so tight around him and dripping wet. His cock throbbing inside her with every thrust. She felt amazing and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold on. Her breasts rose with every thrust too; a beautiful sight along with her perfectly erect nipples.  
“Fuck me into Oblivion” she begged  
He increased his pace as she grabbed hold of his brunette hair and pulled it hard. He didn’t mind her pulling his hair. It only made him more determined to pound her and destroy her like she’d begged for. 

She let out a loud moan and he watched as her eyes rolled in her head. She writhed beneath him as he felt every part of her clench around him and her limbs go stiff. He did not stop though, he continued pounding her mercilessly until he found himself on the edge of climax too when he removed his length from her and shot his hot cum all over her breasts and partially onto her chin.  
She laughed as she licked the remainder from her chin and looked down at her newly decorated breasts.


End file.
